the demigod witch
by uriahlover64
Summary: Rebecca Sumners is a demigod who arrives at camp half blood with Luke Thalia Annabeth and Grover but she doesn't know that she is a witch until she gets a letter from hogwarts will she be friends with the golden trio
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys i hope you like my new story this is my first crossover **

**disclamier : i don't own percy jackson or harry potter **

**Beca's POV (just turned 6 years old )**

I wake up to the sound of screaming . I jump out of bed and creep towards my bedroom door I grab the handle and open the door as quietly as possible . When i get the door open I slip out of my room and tiptoe down the stairs . I get to the bottom of the stairs I start walking slowly towards the kitchen door . I look around the corner to see my mother's lifeless body on the floor and a man which looked like a bull look around and walk out the backdoor into the back garden and jump over the wall. When he is gone I run over to my mom and shake her , I start to cry while trying to get my mam to wake up but it's no use . I get up run to my room grab my rucksack i use when i used to camp with my mom and start stuff it with clothes . then i run to my mams room and grab her purse with the money in it . I run down stairs again and stuff the rest of the bag full of food and water . I run outside grab my bike and start to cycle away from my house

**2 months later**

I'm hiding in an alleyway trying to get away from monsters that were chasing me . I duck behind a trash can and wait I hear at least 3 pairs of feet coming towards me . I tighten my grip on the butchers knife in my hand . I hear fighting I look over the top of the trash can to see a boy and 2 girls fighting the big man with only one eye . The monster sees my and trows a brick in my direction . I duck down again but not in time the brick hits the back of my head and the world starts to go black . I can't hear the fighting any more but the sound of someone running towards me I see one of the girls crouch down by my side she takes my head in her lap and keeps saying " stay with me come on stay with me please stay awake " but the world goes completely black

I wake up to see i was in a bed in a house with one of the girls who saved me . It was the girl who cradled my head in her lap when i got hit with the brick on the back of my head . She looks about 12 and her black hair was a mess with branches and leaves she look over at me and sees that i'm awake "Luke, Annabeth. She's awake." She says. A boy of about 14 and a girl about 7. "Where am I?" I say. "Do you want to kill me too?" I ask. The boy shakes his head. "No," he says. "We're… like you." He says. "Demigods?" I ask. They all nod. "I'm Luke," he says. "This is Thalia," he says gesturing to the first girl, "and Annabeth." " Im Rebecca but you can call me Beca "I say "Hi Beca " says Annabeth I smile for the first time since my mom died , I actually feel happy. "So," I say. "Thank you for saving me, and I think I've caused enough trouble for you. I'll just go now." I say. "No, stay." Annabeth says. "Luke, can she come with us?" "Please?" Thalia says. "Look at her, the poor girl's hungry." " Of coarse she can" says Luke ,all three of them pulled me in for a hug. "Welcome to our family, Beca

**4 months later **

We have just walked out of Luke's mom's house after Luke and Hermes had a fight . We are heading towards a safe house when a band of girls that looked to be about Thalia's age stopped us. "Greetings young maidens and boy." "Who are you?" I blurt out. The girl kneeled down to my level, which I don't like, it made me seem like a little kid. Wait a second; I am a little kid… oh well. "Well I am Zoe Nightshade, leader of the Hunters of Artemis," she says to me. Luke pulled me protectively behind him. "What do you want?" He snapped. "To have Thalia join us, and maybe these two," she says, looking at Annabeth and I. "We are most definitely not joining you," Thalia snaps. "Why not, they sound fun," I say. "Beca you will have to swear off boys and never see Luke again," she explains patiently. "Oh," I say. "You will regret this, Thalia Grace," she warns and they all leave. We just keep we reach the safe house . When we get there We see a boy with the legs of a goat looking in side Luke and Thalia take out there weapons . The goat thing turns around and says "I'm… I'm… not here to hurt you," "I'm Grover… and I'm here to take you to camp." He says. "What camp?" Thalia asks. "A camp like a safe house for demigods," Grover says. "Which would be good for these two, they're so young," he says. "We were fine without you," growls Luke. "Luke, please," Thalia says. "We can't just keep wandering around forever, look Annabeth is 7 and Beca is only 6. They need a place to grow up," Thalia says. "Plus, if we keep going on like this, there's a high chance we'll all be dead in a year." He sighs. "Fine." He says.

**2 weeks later **

WE run out of the Cyclops' lair after untying Luke Thalia and Grover , we run until we can't run anymore . Then we set up camp and go to sleep . I wake up to Luke shaking me I get up and he says"Come on Beca we have to run " so we start to run .We were running for our lives. Monsters were on our tails. We have reached Half-Blood Hill. "Luke! Grover!" Thalia called. "Take Annabeth and Beca and go!" She says. "I'll hold them off." She adds. "NO!" We all scream. Thalia spoke softly to Luke and Grover. Luke grimaced and picked me up. I kicked and screamed against his grip. I was NOT letting Thalia die. Annabeth was doing the same thing with Grover. Then, everything went black….

I wake up on a bed. My first thought is Thalia. "WHERE'S THALIA!" I scream at the boy hovering over me. "Shhh just rest. My name is Lee Fletcher ." Luke and Annabeth came in. They were both crying. "Guys where's Thalia?" I ask. "Becs… Thalia sacrificed herself. She's now that big pine tree," Luke said. I screamed. I sobbed. I couldn't be comforted. Soon, I stopped knowing I had Luke, I had Annabeth. I finally had a real family. I would ALWAYS remember Thalia.

**3 weeks after arriving at camp **

I have settled down at camp in the hermes cabin with Luke because i have not been claimed yet . I have made a lot of new friend like Silena Beauregard from the Aphrodite cabin and the Stoll bothers (Conner and Travis )from Hermes cabin . I am currently in the armory with the Hephaestus cabin making swords . I am really concentrating on the sword i am making that i don't notice the room go quite , I look up to see everyone staring at me . I am about to ask what everyone is staring at when i see a red light above my head i look up to see a fiery hammer above my head . Someone tells me to go tell chiron so i leave the room and go to the big house . I tell chiron and he tells me to go and move my belonging to cabin 9 . so i go to the Hermes cabin and start packing my things . Just as i Finish packing my stuff the Stolls come ion " Whats Up Blaze " says Conner ( the stolls have called me blaze since i arrived in camp because of the fire in my eyes)" nothing much just moving to cabin 9 because i got claimed this morning " i say " thats great B swizzle " says travis " thanks T man , C-Dawg i will see you later guys " i tell them and head off to cabin 9

**Thats the first chapter for yous **

**peaceout **

**uriahlover64**


	2. Chapter 2

**here is the next chapter it has been 5 years since they got to camp**

**Beca POV (10 years old almost 11 )**

_I'm standing at the border of camp, I turn around and try to walk back into camp but something is blocking me . " I'ts all your fault " a voice says . I turn around to see a girl that looks like Thalia but she is older " It's your fault that i was turned into a tree" she said "It's your fault that our family is broken " ." no it's not my fault you sacrificed yourself so we could get to camp safely " i say tears running down my face " I didn't want you to I tried to stop you " " It's all your fault " she keeps saying .I sink to my knees "No its not my fault " i say pleadingly _

I wake up with tears streaming down my face and my head on someones lap . I sit up and pull my knees into my chest . I am in cabin 9 with my half siblings looking worriedly at me . I look to my right to see Annabeth beside me . She wraps her arms around me and pulls me into a hug "It's OK Becky . It's OK" she says reassuringly into my brown curls . Even though Annabeth was a year and a half older than me we were best friends and like sisters . Annabeth was the only one who could calm me down If I was either upset of angry Luke used to be able to as well but Luke really never was the same since his quest a few years ago, when I was 8. He was always bitter, and hating on the gods. For the past few years he has been distancing himself from us .

"What happened Becs What was the dream about " asks Annabeth "It was about Thalia , Anna she said it's my fault she was turned into a tree and that our family is broken " I say breaking down again " It's not your fault and you know that " she tells me " Anna why are you here " I ask wiping away the tears " You were trashing around and crying in your sleep " she says . I go red with embarrassment " Sorry " i say " Don't worry about it , It's almost time for breakfast " she says giving me a hug then she jumps down from my bunk and walks out of the cabin

I get up and have a shower . I get changed into my usual Cargo shorts, orange camp t-shirt and combat boots . I also put on my bracelet which turns into a shield (a gift from my dad Hephaestus) my ring that turns into my sword ( i made it myself ) , my necklace that turns into my twin daggers ( a gift from Athena ) and my sun and moon earrings which turn into my bow and quiver ( a gift from Apollo and Artemis ) . I look at my self in the mirror and see a tall muscular athletic girl with tanned skin and dark brown wavy hair she doesn't look like an 11 year old

. I turn away from the mirror and shadow travel down to the dining pavilion . Yes i did say shadow travel . I forgot to say that i am blessed by mostly all gods and goddesses . I have control over all elements ,darkness , speak to animals , archery, healing, wisdom , able to breath under water, charm speak , pick pocket ,lock picking ,stealth and mist control

When i get to my table i get waffles and muffins . I get up with the rest of the table and scrape a waffle and a chocolate muffin into the fire saying " Hephaestus" . When i finish eating i go back to my cabin . When i get there i go into the room that is behind my bunk and finish off a project i have been working on ever since i have been claimed . since demi-gods can't use phones i have been trying to figure out howto jam the signal from monsters and now i have finally done it .i have made 8 phones so far ( 1 for me , 1 for Silena ,1 for Annabeth ,1 each for the stolls 1 for Grover and 2 spare) I am finishing the last phone when someone knocks at the door " come in " i shout and Annabeth walks in she looks around in amazement . No one expect my cabin has seen these rooms .I take off my leather apron ( which i found in the room when i came here. It has a pocket where you can find anything in a workshop in it with out it getting heavy . you name it,it has it ) and it turns into a jumper which i put on . Then i grab one of the phones and trow it at Annabeth " whats this " she asks " its a phone Wise Girl " i say back smirking "i know but we cant use phones hot head " she says using my nick name " i modified it so monsters cant sense you " i say she puts it in her pocket and hugs my " thanks Becky " she says .

We get up and walk to the Athena cabin to make a strategy for Capture the flag that's on Friday . As we finish someone comes in and says " new camper fought Minotaur and won he is in the infirmary as well as Grover . We get up and run to the big house to see a boy in a bed unconscious . We take turns watching over him until he wakes up

**there is the 2nd chapter for you guys please R&amp;R and F&amp;F**

**peaceout **

**uriahlover64 **


End file.
